


In Which Father and Daughter Spend Quality Time Together

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

A pink, lacy, frilly thing is held up for approval. “Well? What do you think?”

A single eyebrow twitch. “No. Absolutely not.”

A miffed pout. “It’s just a bra, Daddy. Nobody’s going to look at it.”

Knuckles pop as hands clench and unclench. “Then there’s no point in buying that–that monstrosity.”

A plaintive, hopeful look. “But Mom’s wore stuff way worse than this when she was my age!”

Teeth begin to grind. “When your mother was your age, she was traveling the world with a boy so clueless he didn’t know the difference between a man and a woman!”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
If you thought the dad in _Meet the Parents_ was scary, wait until Bra starts dating.


End file.
